


当你醒来

by wbydjb



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, be pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbydjb/pseuds/wbydjb
Summary: 就一辆孕期车





	当你醒来

**Author's Note:**

> “我知道。”  
> Steve呢喃着，在Bucky颈间用力一吮。  
> “瓦坎达可没有高领毛衣。”  
> “我知道，我只是想这么做。”  
> Steve抬起头，脸上露出了一个带着些得意的笑容。  
> “你在瓦坎达学了什么，我怎么觉得你学坏了？”  
> Bucky调笑着凑上前，坏心地揪了揪Steve毛茸茸的胡子。  
> Steve趁势拉住他的手，将它紧紧贴在了自己的脸颊上。  
> “我还学到了其他的东西呢，想要试试吗？White wolf？”  
> “好吧好吧，那就让我看看我的Stevie都学了些什么。”  
> Steve没再多言，他将那件宽大的袍子撩到了最上面，Bucky精壮的身体就这么袒露在了他的面前。  
> 因为怀孕的关系，他引以为傲的腹肌已经不见了，但微微隆起的肚子却让他平添了更多的色气。一想到肚子里孕育着一个小生命，Steve的心便扑通扑通跳个不停。他半跪着，将嘴唇贴在了Bucky的肚皮上。接着，他伸出舌头从肚子上那个洞口一路向上舔去。  
> 妊娠让Bucky的双乳变得柔软饱满，淡粉色的乳尖甚至还溢出了一些乳汁，这些泛着奶香的液体让那小小的凸起变得亮晶晶的。Steve一边嘟哝着“不能浪费”，一边顺势含住了Bucky的乳首。  
> Bucky的身体不可遏制地轻颤了一下，他完好的右手忍不住地扣在了Steve的后脑上。仿佛Steve吸吮的不是他的乳尖，而是他的下身。  
> Steve温热湿濡的舌尖灵巧地在周围打着转，Bucky的胸口在他的舔舐下变得湿漉漉的，胸前那串水渍早就分不清到底是奶汁还是唾液了。  
> Steve的另一只手也没闲着，在亲吻Bucky的时候，那只不安分的手就探进了Bucky唯一的遮羞布里。  
> 长久的冰冻让Bucky瘦了许多，但无论他的体重下降多少，他的屁股却一如既往地挺翘饱满。Steve捏了捏他的臀尖，然后将自己带着老茧的手指挤了进去，他并没有直接探进Bucky的身体里，他怕伤了Bucky。  
> 他只是用他那带着老茧的手指，一遍遍在Bucky的洞口摩擦流连着。他是那么的不急不缓，他还颇有耐心地在Bucky胸口留下一个个痕迹，但他的“温柔细致”却几乎要了Bucky的命。  
> 他的身体已经做好了接纳Steve的准备，但他就是该死的不进来！  
> 当Steve的手指再一次擦过那细窄的缝隙时，他终于忍无可忍地用力揽住了Steve的腰，让自己的身体和他的身体严丝合缝地贴在了一起。溢出的乳汁很快就将Steve的制服浸湿，Bucky扣着他的手腕说  
> “别他妈磨磨蹭蹭了，快把衣服脱掉，然后……”  
> 他舔了舔Steve的耳垂，将声音压到最低  
> “进来。”  
> Bucky沙哑性感的声音就像是一剂猛药，因为下一刻，他就感受到贴在自己下身的那玩意儿又胀大了一圈。可即便如此，Steve仍然有些犹豫不决，四倍定力让他在如此盛情邀请下仍然能够保持镇定。  
> “可是Bucky，我怕伤……”  
> 但Bucky却忍到了极限  
> “够了，你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的了，我们的孩子难道连这点小小的考验都解决不了吗？”  
> “好吧。”Steve任命般的叹了口气，下一秒，Bucky就被Steve推到了床上。  
> 他看着Steve干脆利落地脱掉了那身脏脏的制服，解开了皮带扣子，将他那已经憋了许久的兄弟放了出来。  
> 尽管Bucky从九头蛇出来后他们已经有了多次的亲密接触，但每次看到Steve怒张勃发的性器，Bucky还是会止不住地抽一口气。毕竟，无论是长度还是粗度，它都是那么傲人。  
> Bucky的表情全都落在了Steve眼里，他笑着抬起了Bucky的双腿，然后用手指沾了点Bucky溢出的乳汁。  
> Bucky忽然有了不好的预感  
> “喂，你不会……”  
> Steve低下头堵住了他的嘴，在Bucky呜咽挣扎之际，将手指探进了他的体内。不过仅靠一点点的乳汁并不能起到什么润滑作用，所以当手指进入Bucky干涩的甬道时，他仍然吃痛地闷哼了声。  
> 还好瓦坎达公主想的周到，知道Steve回来后，两人必定会干柴烈火一番，早早在床头柜里放上了安全套和润滑剂。  
> 当沾满润滑剂的手指再次进入Bucky身体时，Steve还遗憾地叹了口气。Bucky清楚他在遗憾什么，哦，他现在终于确定他的Stevie学坏了不止一点点。  
> 因为顾及Bucky肚子里的孩子，他们并没有用什么刺激的姿势，Steve还贴心地在Bucky腰间垫了个小枕头。  
> 甚至在进入的时候Steve都是小心翼翼的，然而这种体贴对Bucky来说简直就是折磨，他现在就想Steve用他粗大的性器用力贯穿自己。  
> 他大呼了口气，然后抬起头，故意嘲弄道  
> “你进来的这么慢不怕软了吗？”  
> 说完，他搭在Steve腰间的双腿一个用力，那炽热胀大的器官才终于整根没入。被瞬间填满的Bucky鼻间发出了一声轻哼，勾着Steve的手臂也忽然收紧。  
> Bucky的主动让Steve有些措手不及，但当他的阴茎被柔软温暖的肠壁包裹，男性的生理本能还是促使他下意识地律动了起来。  
> Steve的动作依旧不大，可他每每都能摩擦到Bucky的高潮点，即使没有大力的抽插，也足够让Bucky发出舒服的呻吟。  
> 他喘着粗气，后穴传来的阵阵酥麻让他的脚背都绷直了，他感觉自己就像浸在一池温暖的泉水中，但那温暖的泉水却几乎要将他淹没，令他窒息。  
> Steve的双手撑在他脑袋的两侧，Bucky看到他那一头漂亮的金发已经被汗水浸湿，他健硕的胸肌和腹肌上也有了点点的汗珠。  
> 真是要命的性感……  
> Bucky用完好的那只手臂勾住了Steve的脖子，他们的舌头再次搅弄在了一起。  
> 空气中已经充满了情爱的气味，两人的喘息和低吼交错在一起，让屋外的太阳也羞红了脸。Steve渐渐忘却了自己一开始的担心，他的动作变得越来越大越来越用力，瓦坎达的小木床跟着他的动作开始嘎吱作响。  
> Bucky的双眸早就变得湿漉漉水汪汪的，这让他看上去分外惹人怜爱。  
> 看看他的Bucky，头发凌乱，眼神迷茫，嘴唇被自己亲的又红又肿。还有他的断臂……  
> 一看到Bucky的断臂，Steve的心头就一阵抽痛，他的Bucky，最最温柔善良的Bucky，为什么总是遭遇这些不公平呢。  
> “Bucky……”  
> Steve爱怜地叫着爱人的名字，然后他伏下身，郑重地吻了吻Bucky的断臂，他亲吻着断臂处那圈粉色的新肉，温柔得叫人心碎。  
> “早就不疼了，Steve，没事的。”  
> “我知道。”  
> Steve拉起Bucky的右手，在他手背上刻下一吻。  
> 他的动作让Bucky笑了起来。他低头瞟了瞟Steve和自己相连的地方，然后对他说  
> “明明下半身还在做那么粗野的事，上半身却温柔的不可思议，cap。”  
> Steve也笑了，他先是重重一挺，在听到Bucky如他所愿的呜咽出声后，他说  
> “我已经不是cap了。”  
> Bucky勾着他的脖子，用舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇说  
> “是是，你是我的Steve。”
> 
> “老哥，我说的没错吧，这间屋子今天过后就不能用了，至少你得给他们换张床。”  
> 看着被弄得一团糟的小屋和那张几近坏掉的小床，Shuri却笑得无比灿烂，因为这一切都在她的预料之中。  
> 而她那刚刚回来的哥哥，在沉默了片刻后，只是默默捂住了她的眼睛。  
> 但愿他的妹妹没有看到角落里用完的安全套和那管用了一半还没盖好盖子的Ky。他对守在外面的侍卫说  
> “带着Barnes中士去做产检吧。”  
> 被遮住眼睛的Shuri不满地挣扎起来。  
> “我又不是不懂！你遮住我的眼睛有什么用！那些套子和润滑剂还是我做的！”  
> 天……瓦坎达的国王无奈地垂下了头，他现在，只想弄清楚自己的妹妹平时究竟都在看些什么东西。

zhegeshishmla


End file.
